Vehicles, such as cars, include disc brakes for slowing the rotation of a wheel or another driven component. A disc brake may include a brake pad, a brake caliper, and a brake disc, which is also known as a rotor. The brake disc is operatively connected to the wheel, and the brake caliper is operatively coupled to the brake pad. During operation, the brake caliper can press the brake pad against the brake disc. As a consequence, the friction between the brake pad and the brake disc causes the brake disc (and the wheel attached to the brake disc) to slow or stop.